Happy Tree Friends meet Phineas and Ferb
by nightmare-King Tom
Summary: Cuddles, and Giggles, are accidently sent to Danville. How will they get home? Cuddles and Giggles are not dating but have a crush on each other. I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Phineas and Ferb Im doing this for fun not anything else.
1. Author Notes (Crossover)

This is my first crossover story

I do not own happy tree friends

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

This story will not be rushed I will take my time


	2. The Beautiful Day

It was a beautiful day in Happy Tree and everyone was outside in the sun doing activities such as fishing, in the park, and riding bikes. Cuddles was teaching Giggles how to skateboard because she wanted to learn how and Cuddles was more than glad to teach her. Whenever Cuddles put his hand on her she always secretly blushes because she likes him. Ever though Cuddles can sometimes be mischievous, he is still lovable and friendly.

"Put one foot /paw on the board and one foot/paw on the ground and push off", Cuddles said.

So, she did as he said and she started moving.

Like this?, she asked

"Yea your doing it", Cuddles said

But things took turn for the worst when she started going downhill and she started picking up a lot of speed

"HEELLP!", Gggles screamed

Cuddles then hoped on his skateboard and went after her.

As Cuddles is chasing Giggles his legs start to get tired but he didn't give up. However, as he gets closer to her he notices they in the woods so, he grabs her of the skateboard and puts her on his and he stops it.

"Thanks Cuddles", Giggles said

"heh no problem", Cuddles said

They then hugged for 2 minutes they then realized they were hugging they pulled back from each other and blushed madly.


	3. Lost in The Woods

"uhh Cuddles?", Giggles asked

"Yea?", Cuddles asked

"Where are we?", she asked

"we are in the woods outside of town", Cuddles said

"I think we are lost here", Giggles said

"I think you right", he said

"We have to find a way out of there before we get hurt or worst", Cuddles said

So Cuddles and Giggles started walking through the forest trying to find a way out. As they started walking through the woods it looked more and more difficult to get out. it felt like they was walking for 4 weeks and their legs was getting tired. It was getting dark outside and it was starting too get very dark in the woods but they just kept walking. They kept walking and walking and walking. It was very dark it felt like they were walking in circles.

"My feet/paws are tired cuddles", Giggles said

"I know mines too but we have to keep walking", Cuddles said

Giggles wanted to stop walking but Cuddles wanted to keep walking and get out the forest. They then heard noises behind them and they stopped and turned around. There was nobody there so they just kept walking then they heard it again.

"w-who's there", Cuddles said in a somewhat scared voice

No answer.

The sound happened again but this time it was a branch snapping sound. Giggles started getting tears in her eyes noting she was scared.

"im scared", Giggles said

Cuddles started to hug her and comfort her.

"shh don't be scared", he told her trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Cuddles in feeling better now", Giggles said

Giggles liked the way Cuddles was always there for her when she needs it and that made her like him more. Cuddles love helping his friends when they need help especially Giggles since she's always in need of help but sometimes she turns to her best friend Petunia. Petunia was Giggles best friend and they have been friends since they was in Pre-School. Petunia was quite a neat freak and she would freak out if she got one little stain on herself. She is always cleaning her house and she hates when people make a mess. She also wears an air freshener around her neck.


	4. Chapter 3

Cuddles and Giggles continued in the woods for hope to escape and they found no success. It was very dark and it was very hard to see at all but, good thing Cuddles brought a flashlight with him. Cuddles took out his flashlight and they continued walking

Cuddles you brought a flashlight?", Giggles said surprised

"Yeah I always bring a flashlight just in case I need it like now", Cuddles said blushing a little.

"Wow good thing you brought it we really needed it I was starting to get scared", Giggles said blushing a little.

"Don't worry when your with me I will make sure you feel better", Cuddles said.

Giggles Blushed madly and so they stopped talking and kept walking. Suddenly they heard a growling sound behind them and they stopped and turned slowly. There was a bear behind them and they were scared so, they ran off. Being attacked by a bear was not on the list of things to do however, they didn't want to be killed. Cuddles and Giggles ran fast to get away from the bear but, the bear was fast and was catching up. Suddenly Giggles trips and twisted her ankle on a rock.

"ooww", giggles said as she fell kind of hard on the ground.

Cuddles stopped, turned and gasp.

"Giggles!", Cuddles yelled

"Cuddles Help!", Giggles Screamed

Then the bear stood over her and swung its claws at her but, it didn't strike her but it struck someone else. Giggles turned her head to see what it hit and then she seen cuddles with a big scratch on his face. He jumped in front of the bear to protect her from getting hurt. He grabbed rocks and sticks and threw them at the bear. There was suddenly a flash and the bear ran away. Cuddles walked over to Giggles laying on the floor and helped her up.

"ow my ankle hurts", Giggles said almost crying.

"shh its ok im here to make you feel-", Cuddles was cut off by another flash then everything went white.


End file.
